


the word of your body

by eg1701



Series: actual original work; leonora and her himbo husband [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Vampire Sex, Wedding Night, i stole something from breaking dawn can you tell?, why is that a popular and available tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: Leonora and a newly turned Sebastian have their wedding night.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: actual original work; leonora and her himbo husband [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088750
Kudos: 3





	the word of your body

**Author's Note:**

> thought i'd give original work a shot. 
> 
> character information (and lovely fiction by my friend about _her_ characters) can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558414) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Languid_Victorian_Poetess) respectively! 
> 
> leonora and sebastian are my babies and i love them. i'm gonna try to upload some more stuff on them, just because i have a lot and i want to share it
> 
> title from the spring awakening song of the same name

Sebastian stood on one side of the room, Leonora on the other. She was studying him and he knew it, trying to learn about this new Sebastian, and his new cold skin, his new quick reflexes. It was still him, would always be him, but he was different now, changed. 

He was studying her too, trying to gage her true thoughts. Leonora would never let anyone in she didn’t have to. There were jokes about it, which made him think it was alright that he’d been turned into a monster, but if Leonora was horrified, she hadn’t shown it around the others.

She walked over to him slowly. He stood still. He could do that now, still as a statue. She circled him, as if looking for something. Maybe trying to find what was new about him. He could hear her heartbeat, steady, in her chest, hear her breathing. He could smell her. Leonora had always smelled like home, the perfumes she wore, the plants she liked to keep around the house, but now it was something different, some deeper layer, and he loved it.

“You’re paler,” she said finally, as if that was her final judgement on this new Sebastian.

“I’m dead,” he pointed out, “Technically.”

She chuckled, and continued her circling. It was like an animal going in for the hunt, although they both knew that no matter what, Sebastian had the upper hand now. He would never hurt Leonora, he couldn’t live with himself if he did. But these new powers were stronger than even he knew. What if he did something accidently? 

She stopped in front of him, and looked up, her hands on her hips.

“You’re still my husband,” she said, “We’ll learn how to work with this. Don’t think something as boring as being undead is going to get you out of those marriage vows.”

He put a hand on her face, brushing his thumb across her cheek. Her skin was warm. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” he said.

“Did you get mind reading powers too?” she asked.

He shook his head, “It’s what you’re always thinking when you look at me like that. But I don’t want to hurt you darling. I don’t think I know my own strength. We should abstain for a bit.”

She frowned and he knew this isn’t what she wanted to her, “You won’t hurt me. Besides, maybe I’d like to be the one thrown around for once.”

Sebastian wasn’t sure if he could blush, wasn’t sure if his cheeks would redden, but if he could, he would be. She could make him blush so easily. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to. He would never get tired of it, but what if he hurt her? That would be it. He would leave, and never be found. She would search, but he could hide, could go somewhere she would never think to look. 

She nodded, “I am. Have I ever been unsure when it comes to you?” 

He pressed their lips together, his hand resting on the back of her neck. Her fingers had already begun to undo his buttons. Leonora was never one to waste time when there was something she wanted.

He kicked his shoes off, and she held onto his suspenders, keeping their bodies pressed together tightly. Her breathing was speeding up now, her heart pounding away. Maybe it was his new heightened senses, maybe it was how different she seemed with those senses, but he was frantic. He wanted her now, and didn’t want to wait. It was exciting, this new feeling.

“Do you like this dress particularly?” he asked, pulling apart for a moment.

She looked down, “No.”

“Good,” he took it by the shoulders, and tore it, letting it fall to her sides. One layer down. She used to tease him, that he took forever to get her down to her corset and drawers.

She laughed, and pulled his shirt off, tossing it behind her swiftly.

“Let me know if I hurt you,” he whispered.

She smiled, “You won’t.”

The next layer was off. Sebastian didn’t know what it was called. A camise? Was that it? He managed not to rip it off of her, but it might have torn a bit. He was too distracted by the skin of her arms, her neck, to notice. It was tan and soft and warm. Leonora owned plenty of low cut dresses, but most of what she wore out during the day hid that lovely skin of hers. The delicate curve of her collar, the lovely softness of her arms.

“Kiss me,” she said.

He did not need to be asked twice. He lifted her off the ground, and she wrapped her legs around him to keep herself up. It was desperate, but a different sort. Before, she’d been desperate because time was running out and they knew it. There were only so many more nights they could spend together, only so many more kisses they’d share, until he would be dead.

Now, she was desperate to start this new life. And this would be the first step of establishing normalcy. She was desperate for him.

“This needs to come off,” he said, nodding towards her corset.

“That’s your job,” she replied, “Maybe you’ll finally get it off in one try.”

He laid her out on the bed, throwing one leg over her. She was shivering, but it wasn’t cold. At least he didn’t think so. It was the middle of August. Anticipation maybe. 

The bite he’d given her early stood out on her neck, two puncture wounds. He pressed a gentle kiss to them. Leonora liked to get to the point, but she wasn’t rushing him. She was savoring it--she was letting him savor it. She never let him do that.

“This,” he put two hands on the corset and tore, “Needs to come off.”

She made a noise that was somewhere between a giggle and whimper. He had never heard her make that noise before. He smirked.

“Those need to come off too,” she said, nodding towards his trousers, like he’d done just before. 

“Is that my job too?”

“I can’t do everything Sebastian darling,” she put an arm over her face dramatically, “I’ve had a busy day.”

He chuckled, and undid them, tossing them to the floor, humoring her.

Leonora was still wearing her stockings. He sat back, still straddling her, and pulled them off, one by one, slowly. Apparently he could be very slow, just as he could be very fast. It was starting to make her antsy. She wanted him as bad as he wanted her, but she was a human, and couldn’t hide it as well. 

“Sebastian?”

“Yes?”

“Please.” It was a whisper, but he heard her just fine. 

He chuckled again, leaning forward again and kissing her. She was like jelly under him, shaking and soft. Something about his new features had done something to her. He could usually make her happy in the bedroom, but never this easily. She was always in control. He liked it. This was new. Apparently though, he knew what he was doing.

He ran a finger up her side, over the curve of her hip and onto her chest, his hand coming to rest on her heart. He could feel it.

“You’re teasing me,” she said, “That’s not very nice.”

He chuckled, “You like it though.”

“Maybe,” she said, and he kissed her again, on her lips, then her neck, and made his may downwards, settling on her stomach. She twitched underneath him, eager. 

“Sebastian please,” she begged.

“Soon enough darling. Don’t be in a rush all the time.”

He put his hands on the headboard, and slid into her. She made a noise, and brought her arms up to hold onto him, her nails digging into his shoulders. The injury the vampire hunter had made healed quickly, though she was still careful of the tender area.

“Shit,” she whispered, “Please keep going.”

“Does it feel good?” he whispered, but it came out as more of a growl. He didn’t know he could make that noise. He saw the hair on her arms stand up, felt her tremble underneath him. He hadn’t had this power over her before, not like this. She could do it to him with a couple of words and a well placed kiss. He hoped she liked it as much as he did. 

_“Yes.”_

The very first time, they’d both been awkward. Leonora would never admit to it, but neither of them knew what they were doing then. They had since learned about each other, what they liked, what sent them over the edge. There had been lots since then, reunions and desperate times when one of them--Leonora as of late-- had almost died. This was the same, but this was different too.

She wasn’t talking, and he thought maybe she couldn’t, but she seemed to be enjoying it. 

“Sebastian,” she finally said, and he paused, “No don’t stop. Keep going.”

“Oh.”

“Sebastian,” she said again, like she’d remembered what it was she originally wanted to say. He didn’t stop, but slowed, “I want you to bite me again.”

“Leonora-”

“Please. I like it. Just a little bite?” She was begging him for it, though she’d never admit to it. 

And afterall, who was he not to give her what she liked, especially when she asked so desperately. He pushed her hair back from her neck, dragging his fingers across the skin, the other side now, not watching to reopen those bites for earlier. He kissed the spot, christening it in a way, though he thought the church might not approve of that use of the word. She was clinging to him like he might vanish if he let go, shaky and sweating. He didn’t think he could sweat anymore. There was a lot to learn about vampires. 

Her neck was warm against his mouth. He could hear the rush of her blood, could smell her blood hidden under a few layers of skin and muscle. She made a noise when his fangs cut her, but not one of pain really. She jerked against him, but his grip on her was firm, keeping her steady.

Blood did taste differently, that was true. There was probably some scientific reason behind it, and he was surprised that his mind was even working right now. Maybe it was another vampire talent, since he was sure Leonora probably didn’t even know her own name right about now. 

Her blood tasted very good. 

Now her blood was running down his chin when he pulled away, a few drops landing on her breast. He pressed a kiss to the wound, and then kissed her lips. He was very close now, and wondered if she knew. She put a hand on his face and smiled. 

She was laying down fully now, blood seeping onto the pillow, bright red against the stark white sheets. He was on top of her, seeing her now. She was his favorite sight in the world, especially now, with her hair fanned out around her, her hands now gripping his wrists. She wasn’t usually this quiet. Leonora had a lot to say about everything.

“Alright?” he asked.

“God yes.”

There was a crack, and at first, in his slight daze of finishing, he thought that it came from Leonora, and he’d snapped her back or something, but she was laughing, which probably meant it wasn’t from her.

“You broke the headboard,” she said, and he rolled off of her and onto his stomach to see what she meant. True enough, a crack went through it, clear as day. 

He covered his hand with his face, “Don’t tell Morrison. He’ll charge me to have it replaced.”

She was breathing heavily, and leaned down to kiss him. Usually he’d have been out of breath too, but not anymore. He could go again, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She pulled him against her, so he could rest his head on her chest. Her heartbeat was louder like this, her breathing audible to him. He liked it. She ran a hand lazily through his hair.

“See,” she said, “You’ll never hurt me.”

“You should bandage that up,” he said.

“Please, I’ve had much worse. What’s a little blood on the sheets after all. This is, technically, a marriage bed after all.”

He wrapped his arms around her, as if he was afraid she might try to get up. He couldn’t be apart from her just now. Maybe ever again, if he was being completely honest with himself, but that wasn’t realistic. Leonora would want to save London, now that they knew what sort of dangers lurked in the shadows. She would put herself in danger again and again.

He had thought about broaching the subject of turning her as well. He didn’t know how to do it, really, but he knew she’d drink his blood and he would drink hers. He thought she might agree, but he wasn’t sure, and he was too scared to ask without knowing for sure. Not now, things were only beginning to settle down, and there would be things to do before then. But he couldn’t live without her, not eternally. He’d have to ask her at some point. But right now, it was nice to lie there quietly, her hand still going through his hair.

“What are you thinking about _draga mea_?”

“Just you,” he replied, which was technically true, “You should try to sleep for a bit. You’ve lost blood and all that.”

“I’ll sleep later. I’m still recovering from that.”

He laughed, “It was good wasn’t it?”

“Sebastian darling, it was magnificent.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all didn't mind something different from me today
> 
> leonora and sebastian's playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5jAK21hWZqDbUmDg9PQ8Lf?si=06eXO7Q5TviRJ5jMHRoIiw)


End file.
